The Reaper
by Flipkicks
Summary: What if Ichigo was the son of the Nagi 'The Thousand Master' Springfield and Arika Anarchia Entheofushia? What are his powers? What lies ahead of the orange haired teen in his future? And his first assignment as a mage is a english teacher at Mahora Academy Middle School department? Ichigo/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring a new cross story: The Reaper where instead of Negi, what if it was Ichigo was the thousand master's son. I've been thinking of possible situations and Ichigo will be a teen throughout the story under the guidance of Takamichi and Jack Rakan. Ichigo will still retain his powers as a Soul Reaper but will also acquire different powers and abilities.****  
**

**This will be a Ichigo/Harem. He will not be a godlike if you guys were wondering. Female Characters that are confirm are Theodora, after reading "The Shinigami of Twilight" I want her to be part of this story (Not going to copy TheDemonKingNaruto's story), Asuna since she is the female lead protagonist in the original manga.**

**Still going to add other characters from both Bleach and Negima that make the most sense.**

' ' Thought

" " Talking

_Power _Voice in Ichigo's head

* * *

**The Birth of a Reaper**

Nagi Springfeld, nicknamed the thousand master due to his mastery of magic. He is currently running to one of the best hospitals in Karakura town, couple miles away from Tokyo. While he is running like a manic and panicking, the only reason why he's panicking and running like a manic is because today is the day that will change his life for ever, the birth of their son.

He quietly mutters to himself to find the correct hospital where his wife and queen of Arika Anarchia Entheofushia. Once the spell took effect, he follows the arrows in his head, turning the corner on his left, running a block ahead until he has to make a right turn until he manages to find the correct hospital. Running towards the reception desk he ask, "Is...Akira...Springfield...here?" He panted heavily.

"I take it your her husband right?" He nods, "Down this hallway, turn the first right then find room 334." Nagi followed the directions that the receptionist told him and sees his wife holding a baby in a blue blanket. He walks quietly so that he doesn't disturb his child. "Sorry if I'm late." He whispers.

Arika shook her head and kiss Nagi's cheek, "Don't be, I'm just glad that your here now." She weakly said, "It's a baby boy." She shows their son's face to him, where he had a tear in his eye.

"Wow. I can't believe that I'm a father." His smile grew big on his face as his wife handed him his son. "Hey little guy...I'm Nagi Springfield, your father." he slowly swung his arms back and forth with Arika smiling weakly. "Try to get some sleep love, you've just given birth. I'll be here by your side." He places his son's head on his right shoulder while getting a chair with his free hand.

"What should we name him Nagi?"

"Why not Ichigo? Since he's our first and probably our only child and he'll be your little Strawberry." He sat his chair on her left side and looks at her, waiting for an answer.

"I think that's a fine name." She smiles weakly as Nagi hands her their sleeping son. "I wonder why our son has orange hair though?" She mutters.

"Maybe from my genes. I remember one of my grandparents had orange hair but can't remember what side. Anyway, get some sleep." His wife slowly closed her eyes and she falls asleep with Nagi slowly walking towards the door to find a nurse, "Excuse me nurse but can I get a blanket? I want to be here for my wife and newborn son." He asks kindly to her and she nods.

"Sure thing and congrats." The nurse said as she walks away to find a blanket for him.

'Seems things are going to be interesting, I'm a father, a husband and a one of the greatest mages in the solar system.' He mentally boasted himself happily, 'I wonder what would be feel like if my son follows in my footsteps? Who knows.' He chuckles to himself as he is going to know what is like to be a husband now.

**5 years later.**

Ichigo Springfield, the son of Nagi Springfield and Arika Anachia Entheofushia, now a young child prodigy of magic. Thanks to the help of his parents but also thanks to Nagi's old friend, Takamichi T. Takahata. Takahata is like a surrogate uncle in Ichigo's life. Ichigo would be trained by his mother in the form of basic magic from Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth.

Today, Arika is watching over her son practicing his magic. She couldn't help by smile as Ichigo was running at her. "Mommy! Did you see that?!" The young Ichigo excitedly asks his mother.

"Of course I did." She smiles and ruffles his hair. "Can't believe that you already are at a Advance Beginner of magic. You are indeed the son of the thousand master."

"Really? You think I'm almost at dad's level?!"

"Not yet honey." Ichigo pouts, "You need years and years of training. You just started a year ago, Ichigo." She kisses his forehead, "I know that you'll surpass your father." Ichigo's eyes widen from her mothers statement.

"You really think so?! I can surpass dad?!" His excitement rise up.

"You are our child Ichigo, we know that you'll surpass him. Even your dad think so. Come on, Lunch is almost done." She grabs his hand and the two went into the kitchen where her tools are making lunch for them.

"Why can't I use this kind of magic?" He pouted which his mother chuckle.

"You will once you've trained in those arts like I have when I was a kid." She ruffles his hair. 'I hope to see that one day, you'll become stronger than your father.' She smiles, mentally preparing for to one day see her son again.

**2 years later**

Ichigo Kurosaki, now named as he had to keep his real last named a secret since he now resides in Wales, U.K or rather part of the magic community of Wales. After the disappearance of his parents, Ichigo was taken in by one of Nagi's niece, Nekane Springfield. She is around 12 years old and is a highly skilled mage. Last year before Ichigo would arrived, a demon attacked the village and turn almost everyone into stone but luckily her uncle Nagi was able to save her but the blast from the demon managed to turn her left leg into stone. Her uncle casted a spell that allowed her to walk with a magical prostatic leg that allowed her to walk normally.

"Fulguratio Albicans!" Ichigo fired a white lightning bolt in the air, the lightning bolt end up making the 7 year old mage tired as he's been practicing his magic for about 2 hours.

'He's getting better and better, even throughout the 2 years he's been here, he's already exhausted beyond his limits.' Scowling for the fact that Ichigo can't go way beyond his limits. While he could barely stand, Ichigo stood tall. 'He's going to be something great in the future someday.' Nekane smiles to see her cousin pushing himself, even though his little body can't go that far just yet.

'I need to find them.' He struggles trying to stand up, falling on his knees. 'Where's my parents..' He felt a dark power growing from his right arm coursing through his arm.

_Give me power... _Ichigo heard the voice in his head as his right forearm began changing form, most of his skin turn into a red-armor like skin while his veins appeared more blue. "AHHHHHHH!" Ichigo screams in pain as the transformation of his arm took its toll on the 7 year old child. Nekane rushes in to see her cousin in real pain, he never screamed this loud before. He clinches his right forearm as he kept on kicking the ground.

"Ichigo!" Nekane panicky looks at Ichigo's new arm, wondering what is going within his arm. She tries to think of spells that would work for this case but couldn't.

"I got this." A man probably in his early 30's walks in and one of rings glows, emitting a green light. 'Tui Gratia Jovis Gratia Sit Cura!' The man started to heal Ichigo's right arm, which the arm didn't change it did however help heal the boy from screaming to the voice in his head. "While it not be much, it should help Ichigo's predicament." Nekane looks at the man that helped cured Ichigo's pain, she looks up to see one of her uncles friends and allies, Takamichi T. Takahata.

"Takahata-san!" Nekane is surprise to see him, walking around Wales.

"I figure that Ichigo would be here under your care." He started off, "Glad that the kiddo is alright now." He half smiles to see his friends son is alright. "Ichigo's power is now trying to turn him into something different then his parents." Nekane is now confuse on what he's trying to say.

"What do you mean 'his powers are trying to turn him into something different?" She asks the professor.

"If you look closely at his arm, it is that of the devil and his growing power will be something of a reaper." Nekane's eyes widen, surprising the young girl.

"Why him?" She asks desperately, "He's only a kid! Why would his powers make him change into a evil person?!" She begins to cry as Takahata console the young girl.

"I need you to come with me and bring Ichigo with you. The Magic council has something for him when the time has come." She nods and helps bring up to Takahata's shoulders. Once Ichigo's arms around him, Takahata and Nekane walked over to the magic portal and were transfer to the Magic world. While they were in the 'elevator' between both worlds, Takahata looks over the unconscious Ichigo and wonders what will his powers do to him. 'Will you be the son of the thousand master? Or will you become the Grim Reaper or the Soul Reaper? Only time will tell and you have to choose which road of both light and darkness.'

* * *

**And that ends the first prologue of Ichigo's childhood. Sorry if the chapter is short but I wanted to post this up for awhile and sorry if my grammar is a little bit off or way a bit off. I'm not the best when it comes to my grammar but I'm trying to make it better whenever I'm typing.**

**Ichigo's arm changed and it became the Devil Bringer from Devil May Cry and will make him more different compare to his actual counterpart and other writers.**

**Also as a side note, I'll be thinking of some girls for his harem in the future. Hope to hear some of your feedback, this is Flipkicks and I'll talk to you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new chapter for The Reaper. Can't believe to hear some of the feedback from you guys and I know that my grammar, I am working on that and hopefully I can improve. **

**For the Harem, Konaka, Setsuna, Eva are confirm in the harem.  
Konaka: Marriage proposal by the principle  
Setsuna: For Konaka's sake  
Eva: Vampire/Soul Reaper baby anyone?**

**I've been also thinking on adding Chisame to the harem since out of all the girls, she is my favorite girl in the series. If you guys have a suggestion on some girls in his harem, where it'll be a 7 to 8 girl harem. Asuna is already confirm in the last chapter as well as Theodora.**

**Enigma95: Ichigo will a teenager when he goes to Mahora Academy.**

**I hope to hear some of your feedback and here's chapter 2**

* * *

The Birth of the Hybrid

Nekane couldn't help but lay her eyes on her cousin, it pains her as she couldn't do anything as he laid in the hospital bed while the mage doctors try to relieve the poor child's pain. 2 of the doctors try a mage barrier around the pain so that they can get started on this situation but the barrier would keep on getting destroyed by this child.

They try to heal the pain but that would greatly inflict more pain, hearing the child scream in agony and one of the doctors had gotten hit by the strange blue aura that came out of the child's arm.

"What are we going to do?" A female doctor asks her colleagues.

"Who knows, we never faced this sort of thing before. We're use to something possessing a limb or two but this was manifested as told by Takamichi-san." Another female doctors with blue eyes replies.

"And that girl looking through the window also confirms Kurosaki-san's condition. It happened when he was training while she was looking over him in Wales." A male doctor with a large scar going down to his left eye.

All of the doctors begin to think what they should try out but most of the plans would actually hurt the child. Until a man dressed in a plain all black dress suit walks in. "I think I might be of some assistance."

"And who are you?" The doctor with the scar asks.

"I'm Dante, devil magic specialist." He introduces himself to the doctors. "I look over any magic that is related to any old dark magic basically. This boy here is actually a human who has some characteristics of a devil as seen on his right forearm. You are aware that this child isn't a normal child right?" The doctors all look at him, all confuse on what he is trying to say.

"If you examine his blood, he is the son of the thousand master Nagi Springfield and her highness Arika Anarchia Entheofushia." They were all shocked to hear the news as they look at the child in pain, Ichigo Kurosaki...no but as Ichigo Springfield, the son of the thousand master and Arika Anachia Entheofushia. "There is a reason on why this child was kept a secret since after all his parents are considered as legends or criminals depending on your point of view." Dante shrugs.

"But why keep it a secret? All of us have been looking all over the world and the human world to find both of them." The blue eyed doctor asks.

"Well for one, they probably don't want all of the press on them since they probably want to be regular folks in the human world for example. 2) Remember that some of Nagi's old enemies might try to hurt his family and they had to hide from them. 3) Ichigo could a heir to the throne but Arika-hime probably doesn't want him too and spoil the child perhaps." He gives his point of view and all of the doctors in the room all agree on valid point of view.

"But Dante sir, what about Ichigo-san? What's causing his right forearm to change?" the other female doctor asks. Dante walks up to the child and examines his arm.

"Well for my guess, this must be part of his new powers." He replies while he continues to examine the arm. "As you are all aware, some magic powers can manifest into a sword, a gun or anything. In Ichigo's case, something must had either bitten Nagi or Arika-hime during the final battle. Ichigo inherited whoever was bitten cause him 'mutate' his arm into this. As you are aware that the final battle was mostly considered grade 'S' classified, so I do not know what creature bit Nagi-san or Arika-hime, unless I can get a blood sample?" He asks them kindly and since he is probably an alley to Nagi, they agreed and took some of Ichigo's blood from his right forearm by using a syringe.

"When do you think you'll get an answer, Sir?" The scarred eyed doctor asks the demon expert.

"Maybe a few days to couple of weeks. It mostly depends on the creature but since Ichigo's arm is now fully changed I think, I don't know if there will be a cure for this poor boy." Dante's facial expression changed, sadden that he couldn't do anything to help him.

"Will there be anything to help Ichigo with this power that's in his body now?" The other female doctor asks Dante.

"Well, maybe one of Nagi's friends. I'm sure that they're aware that Nagi had a son and asked one of them to be his godfather. Start there." Dante turns around and faces the exit, "Before you contact one of them, I suggest you talk to the young girl looking through the window." Dante walks away to the exit as the doctors begin to wonder how to explain the situation to Ichigo's only family member.

"So what are we going to do?" The blue eyed female doctor asks her colleagues.

After a brief pause, the scarred eyed doctor steps up and looks at his colleagues, "I think Dante is right. One of Nagi's allies must be his godfather. But do we have any info on their current locations?"

"Jack Rakan is believed to residing at Lady Theodora's resort, he has permission by her highness to train their for the Osita Festival yearly." one of the doctors recalls.

"Well, one of us needs to get an audience with her highness to get permission but who are we going to explain the situation to her?" Each one of them began to think of a good reason but ultimately they came up with telling the truth since Theodora is a close friend to her late highness Arika. "So do we all agree?" They all nod and the scarred eyed doctor began walking towards the exit and looks back at his colleagues, " Ichigo's is now classified as a quarter of a demon. A human/Demon hybrid. Let this be a secret only to us and one of you must tell his cousin." He leaves the room and the doctors began to wonder who should tell his cousin, who was waiting patiently at the other room.

"I'll go tell her." Said the other female in the room, they all nodded and she walks towards the other door where Nekane is sitting in her seat, looking at the ground. "Miss Springfield?" Nekane looks up at the female doctor. "My name is Michelle Throne, I'm one of the few female doctors here in this hospital. Your cousin Ichigo is right now in a stable condition." Nekane sighs in relief to hear her cousin is alright.

"Thank goodness." Nekane smiles.

"But Ichigo is going to need to train on his new right arm. So far when you brought him here, he was having trouble trying to settle down until he put him to sleep. With Takahata-san somewhere here in the magic world after bringing both of you here, we are going to ask Theodora-Hime on where Jack Rakan is located."

"Theodora-Hime? You think that will help out?"

"Both Arika-Hime and Theodora-Hime were childhood friends and they became close best friends throughout their childhood to their adulthood." Michelle explains.

"Oh I see, since Theodora-Hime is a good friend of my Aunt's, Theodora would be more then enough to help out her best friends son." Michelle smiles as did Nekane.

"That's right, this news is all hush hush and won't leak out to the public as long as both you and your cousin, along with Theodora-Hime, all of us decided too to keep this a secret as well."

"Thank you." Nekane then begins to show signs of crying as Michelle comforts her. Meanwhile in Ichigo's mind, a older shadow figure was talking with him.

_You think a mere boy can control me?_

'I think so.'

_And what makes you think you can control me?_

'Because of the magic my mother taught me.' The shadow chuckles.

_Ah, your mother. No wonder your powers a familiar. I forgot that you are the son of the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield and Arika Anachia Entheofushia, the queen of Vespertatia. __Tell you what boy, I want to see you _get stronger by the time you are in your teens._ Until then, I'll pay close attention to your progression._ The Shadow slowly disappears within Ichigo's young mind and a blue figure slowly manifested in front of him.

_Nice to see you kid._ The Blue shadow appears in the form of a lady, maybe in her early 20's or so_, I am the spirit that resides in your new right arm, Ichigo. _Ichigo looks at his right arm.

'Why is my arm different now?' Ichigo begins to wonder why his arm is now this different. A blue aura started to manifest into into his own right arm.

_That is going to be a secret as well Ichigo. Only in time, you'll figure why I'm your arm's spirit. I hope to see you grow strong._ And soon she disappears as well, leaving a young Ichigo alone in his own inner world and soon he collapses and returns to his body.

Soon he wakes up in a hospital room, a plain room where a TV is located at the corner right of his room. He looks back at his new arm and thought, 'Guess I'm a hybrid of some sorts. I wonder why both of those spirits want me to become stronger...'

* * *

**And that ends the chapter. I know it's short but these chapters so far are just preludes to the main story. The Shadow figure is like his Hollow self in the series from his father while the blue spirit represents his mother's side. While the Hollow and quincy side are from his mother, I decided to split it to both of his parents.**

**The Next chapter will focus on him growing up at the magic academy like Negi did during off-screen before the series. While I won't have bleach girls in the series, I decided to add Uryu and Chad as his friends at the Academy and have Kon as his companion and ermine like Chamo.**

**If you guys have questions or suggestions, please leave a review on what should change or ideas that you would like to see in the story. I hope to hear from you guys and I'll talk to you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring a new chapter for The Reaper. Sorry for the no update since I've been working on this chapter and along with my other chapters for my other stories. I'm glad to hear from you guys and letting me know on who should be in Ichigo's harem.**

**The chapter is a time-skip where Ichigo is now 16 years old. Uryu and Chad are in this story as his best friends from the Bleach Universe. I've thought on adding some girls in the story not as a romantic partner but a role model just like Negi looked up to his fathers friends but if you guys want that to change, I'll gladly change it for you guys. Also I've decided to add Rukia as his female best friend since he acquired her powers in the series. **

**Uyru's and Chad's powers are the same but their won't be a 1,000 year blood war between the mages and Quincy. Hollows are in their own part of the world but it'll be sealed most of the time.**

**Also I hope you guys check out my other stories listed in my profile.**

* * *

**My beginnings**

Ichigo's room, Theodora's Palace.

It has been 9 years since that dreadful day where Ichigo's right arm changed. He has stayed in the Magic world training different arts in Magic from healing, fire, water, earth, wind and all other elemental magic. He only made 3 friends that would be his best friends during the Magic Academy, Yasutora 'Chad' Sado; a 16-year-old who specializes in hand-to-hand combat magic, which his powers are based from that of a Hollow. The two met on the first day that they entered the Academy. The other teen he met is Uryu Ishida, one of the last remaining Quincies around the Magic world and Human world. Quncies are magic users that create a bow and arrow out of their 'Spiritual Pressure'. The last person he is friends with is Rukia Kuchiki, a fellow Soul Reaper like Ichigo.

While the two are considered the best of friends, everyone in the Academy thought that they are 'dating' since it was a perfect match in the eyes of other people. The two would deny that rumor as they don't see each other as a romantic partner but that of a sibling. While the two would bicker and have arguments with her drawings, the two do care about one another and made sure that they don't die during missions they were assigned.

During his stay, he was under the guidance between his 'other selves' the Spirit of his sword and the female presence in his right arm. The two would help train the boy and understanding his powers of both a Soul Reaper and his 'devil powers'. Throughout his training, Ichigo's eyes turned permanently to sky blue after training with the female spirit of his right arm.

Waking up with a hungry stomach, Ichigo gets out of his bed and getting dressed as today is the last day at the Academy. He puts on a plain black tee-shirt with a black and red hoodie (based on a Nike Therma-fit red and black) black pants and a white and red pair of sneakers, Ichigo came out of his room to see his favorite princess.

"Theo." He greeted her with a smile before he gives her a hug.

"Seems you're up and early, not like you Ichi." She teases him as he kisses her on the lips.

"Yeah yeah, bite me." He retorted back at her, giving her a pinch on her bottom, making her moan a in the process.

"Seems you've also learned how to use all those 'techniques' during our alone time." She whispers into his ear and nibbles on his neck.

"Well we've been getting closer as I grew up with you and the others here. Of course, I came to a realize that you'll be someone very precious to me but you know that my powers also tell me that I'll eventually fall for other women in my life due to 'my problem'. He air quoted 'my problem' as a term for his powers. She shook her head and kisses his cheek.

"I know, while I may not like it but I'll eventually get use to it as I was promised to have a lot of alone time with you." She uses her left to trace her fingers from his abs towards his tone chest.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure my Hime gets time as well." He whispers into her ears, making her shiver from his hands wrapping around waist.

"And you've gotten better with your touch as well." She gives one last kiss on the lips as Ichigo had to go to the Academy.

"See you later tonight." He waves at her as he leaves the palace.

Magic Academy

Once Ichigo made his way towards the Academy, he spotted one of his best friends Rukia waiting for him at the front gate.

"You're a bit late." Rukia commented without even having to looking at him.

"Its called eating breakfast, I thought you would understand." He retorted back at the small Soul Reaper.

"Well eating breakfast should had kept you this late, we only have about 30 minutes until the bell rings." Rukia said as she walks away with Ichigo following.

Once they entered the classroom, they took their respective seats and waited for their other friends to come by. Chad was the first one to appear and Uryu soon entered the room.

All of the other students soon entered the room and the teacher.

"All right students, today is your last day here as students of Magic." The students all cheered, "Each one of you are possibly my top class that I have ever taught. All of you have different types of magic, powers, and weakness. You all are going to be a very important part of the Magic community and I couldn't be more proud of you all. Especially my top students: Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora 'Chad' Sado and Ishida Uryu. You three are perhaps the best students in the school." His praises of the three made the class cheer even louder.

The three students smiled and bowed their heads in respect to their teacher, "Thank you, sensei." They all said in unison.

"Now is the time for one last test in which all of you will pass, it'll be a free-for-all. I want to see where all of your training has paid off. Lets head towards the Arena." He orders his students, who all gathered their stuff and headed out of the class.

"All right, I want a clean fight. No low blows, No 'accidental' gropes of any female breast or bottoms, or ninjutsu. Are we clear?!" He uses his commanding voice and they all nodded. "Good. One last thing, the last person standing in the magic circle will receive commendations as well. Now Fight!" All of his students got into a massive dust cloud and started beating the living hell out of each other. Multiple students were already getting out of the magic circle, only leaving the strong students left.

"Getsuga..." Ichigo jumps into the air with his Zanpakuto on his left hand, engulfed by the Spiritual Pressure, "Tensho!" he slashes the air and aims down at his friends.

"El Directo." Chad's right arm changed into his Hollow arm and aimed his attack at Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, causing a massive whirlwind, making some of the strong students blasted away from the ring.

Uryu continues to fire his arrows at Rukia, who continues to slash at the Spiritual arrows.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia holds her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt, and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle, and a white ribbon forms from the pommel. "Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" She does a slashing motion, causing a white pillar to erupt in the magic circle.

Her powers almost froze the others but luckily they all used their fire magic skills to counteract the ice attack. Their teacher couldn't help but smile at his top students. They made sure that they fight as if they were trying to kill each other but also held back their true powers.

"Nice try Rukia but you know your Zanpakuto isn't good when it comes to Fire magic." Uyru lectured the small Soul Reaper, 'My fire magic should be able to increase the power in my arrows.' Uryu thought as he enlightens his arrows with fire and shoots at Rukia.

While Rukia and Uyru continue to fight against one another, Chad and Ichigo were fighting against one another hand-to-hand combat. Ichigo favored heavily with his right arm like Chad does. Each time their fist collided with one another, they created a shock wave.

Ichigo knew he had a disadvantage at close range but he had to try as both of them were almost at their limit physically. They continue to go pound for pound against each other.

The teacher knew that these 4 would be the last remaining fighters in the magic circle and they wouldn't be defeated so easily. "I think that'll be enough." His students all look at him, "It'll take days by the time you'll all be done. So I'll give each of you a parting gift at the graduation." They all look at him astonished that he's being that generous, "But each one of you must act as a team as you're all assigned at the same position in the human world." And there was the catch.

"I think we can deal with that." Ichigo agreed to the condition as do his friends.

"Good, now all of you head towards the nurses office to get check up, you all went out against each other." He orders his students one last time as Ichigo and his friends head towards the nurses office.

* * *

**And that ends the chapter, sorry for the late update as I have been writing for my other stories most of the time and with my work as a student most of the time. I hope you guys are still interested in the story.**

**The chapter was to introduce Ichigo's friends and their powers some what and they'll be accompany him to Mahora Academy as teachers. They all have the same powers as their canon selves.**

**Next chapter is the graduation for the guys and their journey to Mahora Academy. Hope you guys leave a review on what you guys think so far and who else from the Bleach world should make a appearance. This is Flipkicks and I'll talk to you all later.**


End file.
